Endless
by MissAkari
Summary: Everyone's point of view upon the discovery of the loop of Endless Eight. One chapter for each character. Ch.4 and Ch.5.
1. Asahina

**Author's notes: **Welcome to "Endless". Dedicated to Endless Eight from the Haruhi series. If you didn't know there was a second season, you should watch it. It's epic trollz. Seriously. Anyway, on with the story. Each chapter is a POV.

--

**Endless, Chapter 1.**

"Permission granted, sir?"

A man stares of into the distance.

"Permission denied."

"But! Commander, aren't time travelers from our faction supposed to go back in time and help for the better good? Suzumiya-san and the SOS Brigade are going to be trapped." A woman stands in front of him, almost lashing out in anger. This Asahina remembers the past well. Perhaps she cried every single loop that they found the truth, thanks to Nagato.

"Well, Asahina, the fact that you and I are standing here is proof that the loop crisis will be solved. Besides, such frivolous things aren't supposed to be interfered with by me and you." The man replies back, rather bluntly, shrugging off the loop as if it were a minor crisis. Asahina stands in front of him and stares at a calendar on the wall. Kyon-kun saved the group out of the loop; he will definitely come through, she assures herself.

"Besides," he adds more to his statement, "even if we could, there's some temporal force that's keeping us from getting to 'the great Suzumiya'."

There really isn't much to say if Suzumiya's powers are keeping them from time travel.

The woman held a staring contest with her Commander before slowly departing.

Though the loop was over by this time, the data from August seventeenth was a timequake that everyone in her group picked up.

She sighed while preparing herself to head to July seventh. Some things are truly just destined to happen.

--

**A/N: **Sorry, I don't really know "how" to write from grown-up Mikuru's POV. By that time, all the stuff the SOS Brigade did is over.

Itsuki's chapter is next.


	2. Itsuki

**Author's notes: **Chapter 2. Itsuki's POV. This takes place in… a random loop. It's sort of... "rushed"? Though I hope you can enjoy it.

--

**Chapter 2**

_Chiirp chiirp._

A familiar ringing called out to Itsuki. It couldn't be that Suzumiya made closed space, could it? What could be wrong with her summer?

Expecting the Organization, he answered swiftly. "This is Koizumi."

Silence was on the other line. "… hello?" He waited a second, and asked for a response.

There was a small squeak, but then a hushed voice finally answered.

"Um… Koizumi-kun? Well… it's me, Asahina-san… Um… D-do you think that I could ask for your help? I think I discovered something." Mikuru did not sound content.

In most cases, she wouldn't directly ask anybody besides Kyon for help. This must have been a serious emergency. It looked like this summer wasn't going to be "normal" after all.

"Asahina-san? Of course. Is something wrong that you can't tell your superiors or Nagato-san about?" suddenly, the young man was reminded of the strange feelings at the pool and the O-Bon festival and how she was very limited in her activities.

"Um… I don't know. It's classified information. And my superiors, it's classified information. I think… something is wrong…"

To that statement, he was suddenly alert. Asahina probably had found something worse than she thought.

"Should I come over right now? Please give me the directions."

With her response came a shaky breath. "Okay."

--

Within twenty minutes, he was at Mikuru's door. It was strange; Itsuki always knew that the other two agents had homes. Though with Asahina-san, he could never fully imagine her in living conditions and not in the clubroom. The topic was nothing that he mulled on about, however.

The door opened, and a frail figure appeared. The voice sniffled.

"Koizumi-kun… please," sniffle, "come in." He was already midway in doing so.

"What's wrong, Asahina-san?" (though he meant that more to the situation at hand)

"I… I don't know. My superiors, I can't contact them." The time traveler calmed herself down and motioned for Itsuki to sit at the dimly lit kitchen table. "I thought that they were dealing with other situations… but, however…" her voice began to tremble. "I… can't get a response. I don't know what to do… I'm… sorry for calling you out like this." He blankly stared at Mikuru as she slowly began to break down. She paused to allow him to add words to the conversation.

"I see." Itsuki placed a hand on his chin. His voice was softer, as if an attempt to calm her down. "Is there any situation when you can't contact your future, Asahina-san?"

"I don't exactly remember, but… yes… I…I remember that there's many reasons if we can't contact my time. One is either that we have been disconnected or that something has severed communication in the future."

That statement did not fit the reasoning behind this.

"Could you perhaps try to contact your superiors now?"

Sigh. "I'm sorry… I can't do this here. It's supposed to be classified information. Um… excuse me for a second, please."

She headed out of the kitchen and left to an unknown room.

Itsuki had been noticing how tense Asahina had been since she called him. It was true that was a carefree summer. But, however, for all three agents, this had brought up a deal of work and updating concerning Haruhi Suzumiya.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Even if he is a member of the SOS Brigade, being so civil and hiding his exhaustion is hard work. His thoughts drifted. Asahina disappeared somewhere and she was very silent.

'_This is odd,'_ Something really was wrong if she couldn't contact her future and needs help from another team.

Well, perhaps this would require more cooperation from the three agencies.

Mikuru emerged just as he thought this. As before, she had a case of tenseness. This time it seemed to be worse. He rested his face in his palm once more and watched as she took a seat across from him.

'_That's right.' _He mentally sighed. _'We aren't on the same sides. That's why. She's not supposed to trust anybody –especially our Organization- in our brigade.'_

"Was there anything, Asahina-san?"

Mikuru looked at him solemnly. She suddenly began to tear up, but tried (and failed) to hold her composure. "Um…" sniffle, "I-I couldn't get _anything._ There wasn't any static like we usually get if classified information," sniffle, "There was nothing." sniffle, "I tried again and again, and I even manually tried to classified information. Something is…"

She burst into tears at this point. "Some-something is wrong. I couldn't get…" sniffle, "I couldn't get any evidence that I could speak to the future. It was blank. I can't use my TPDD. It doesn't work. Because there IS no time to travel to. I don't know how." sniffle, "I'm trapped here."

It was at this point that Itsuki furrowed his brows and became a bit confused. TPDD?

Furthermore, if he put together what Asahina had just told him, he could easily say that the future doesn't exist for her because… well, there was no future to travel to. There was no logical meaning behind it.

He thought to himself while Mikuru slowly let out her sobs.

Pause.

A strong feeling of déjà vu ran through his body. Again today.

The strange feeling at the pool.

The feelings that have been lingering on him today.

O-Bon festivies.

And, Nagato-san was like a doll all day.

These thoughts suddenly began to surge through him. He began to think further into the festival.

He whipped out his phone and dialed Nagato's number.

It was ringing.

_Click._

"…"

There was something alive on the other line.

"Nagato-san? Good evening. Excuse me for calling so late like this."

"… No problem."

"It seems that Asahina-san and I have found ourselves in a situation. It is that she can't contact the future. I have an explanation, but I thought we should consult you."

Mikuru stopped crying long enough to open her eyes and watch him.

"You are correct." Did she even know what he was going to say?

He paused. "..We're 'looping', correct, Nagato-san?"

"Correct. This loop has until August 31st. Reset begins on August 17th."

"Why do you know this, Nagato-san?"

"I have observed this many times. Suzumiya Haruhi finds summer unfit; she continues to reset fourteen days and repeat summer activities."

Mikuru whispered, "What is she saying?"

Itsuki stared back and repeated what Nagato was saying to him. "We… we have no future because our world just exists between August 17th to the 31st? Is this really true?"

More tears came streaming down her face.

"Yes."

"I see… then, is it all right if we meet up to discuss this?"

"It is fine."

With that finished conversation, Mikuru (still sobbing) instinctively took out her own phone and dialed a familiar number. He approached her to listen in on the other side's reaction.

There was moment of silence and ringing which made an uncomfortable atmosphere between the two. She pressed the receiver into her ear, and Kyon finally picked up. Though Itsuki could not clearly hear what he was saying.

"Uwah… K-Kyon-kun…"

Silence.

"It's… it's terrible…" sniffle, "If this keeps up, I'll… Uwah…"

With a gentle gesture, he took the phone from her trembling hands and decided to be direct. There could be no other time left, for all they knew.

"Hello, this is Koizumi."

"What? Why are you and Asahina-san together right now???" A rather rash response.

"This… is quite troublesome. Do you that think you could meet us?" He would be dense if he said no.

"Then, I'll see you." He hung up the phone and Mikuru followed him with soft sobs. The two left her house, both in states of panic. She departed first and he followed, shutting the door.

This has probably happened more than once, Itsuki deduced.

--

August 30th. This meeting at the café was the last chance. Would Kyon be able to stop her?

"Well, I'll see you guys. I actually had tomorrow reserved, but just stay home and do whatever you want." Haruhi had a smile on her face, but everyone else at the table knew otherwise. Nagato glanced blankly at a spot on the table while Mikuru sitting beside her had a pitiable look of defeat on her face.

The esper boy had an insincere smile and enjoyed his coffee. He would surely order this again. Better savor the flavor.

"Ugh…" Suddenly Kyon stood up quickly out of his seat. He held his stomach as if he were in pain.

Pause.

The automatic doors had opened for Haruhi.

"Har—" he was stuck in motion for a moment.

'_It's too late.'_

"Ha—HARUHIIIII!" Everyone in the café stopped and stared at the yelling teenager. She turned around quickly with embarrassment.

"What?!!"

Silence.

Silence.

"What, what is it?!" The café continued their activities. She was turning away.

'_No. No, not yet…' _

And then…

--

**A/N: **LOL, cliffhanger. Sorry if this was long. You can take this anyway you want. Either they failed, or this is the "true end". Hurray, a finished chapter.

I think Haruhi or Yuki's will be coming next. I hope this has at least some fans…


	3. Crappy Metaphor with Kyon

**Author's notes: **Yeah, you expected Chapter 4 to be Yuki's story. I wrote this little (sucky?) metaphor up to sum up the loop???

It's completely non-canon and comes from my mind, sorry. This serves as a … foreshadowing of Yuki's POV? Probably pretty suckish, just warning you. And, this doesn't fit in Yuki's chapter very well. So. Yeah…

--

**Chapter 4**

Nagato. That many loops. I wonder… how must you have felt all that time? I listen to each slow click of my bike's wheels and begin to ponder.

Even though it's true that she doesn't actually _do _anything for the "SOS Brigade"(club), (unless you include the movie and being a prop), she does a lot more for the group of four people and herself who are known as the SOS Brigade. Even you, Nagato, I'm sure, can't stand repeating the same thing over and over for God-knows-how-long. You are definitely important to the Brigade.

Why did she have to endure such a long, punishing loop alone?

I'm still… shocked? about the talk we all had about ten minutes ago. That would be an understatement there.

It is at this moment that I'm conflicted between feelings of pity, anger, and shame all at once. In every single loop, I can bet that my past selves didn't notice Nagato's change at all.

I cross an empty street and begin to think about the past times and things that have happened since the start of the school year and the SOS Brigade. I still didn't exactly expect that Haruhi was the cause of it all. Actually, why _didn't_ I see that coming?

…

I remember when Haruhi was attacking Asahina-san, yelling and calling her "the SOS Brigade's doll". This happened at a small, unimportant moment, but I'm suddenly remembering this now.

I turned to Nagato who sat still and motionless while reading her book. Are you sure that Mistress Nagato here isn't the one that's most comparable a doll?

Not that I at all think that Nagato is a doll in any way.

Then, Haruhi turned to me as if reading my mind with a strange look on her face. "…Hm?" she let loose her grip a small bit on Asahina-san's wrists, but not enough for her to escape. (Don't ask me why I was still standing in place here while Asahina-san fought for her life. I was actually going to pry Haruhi off, I promise. It's just that she came so suddenly, and honestly, that was the first thought that came when she said the word "doll". It's strange, but believe me.)

"Look there Kyon! Yuki's not a JUST a 'doll'. Mikuru-chan is. Do you see?" I was seeing, actually. A blushing, crying Asahina-san was quite an example.

"Yuki, over there, is like a marionette along with being the silent one in our club. It's a doll on strings that flows and floats around on the stage. She moves with grace and almost floats on the ground in her steps. And if any director wanted her to do something for casting, she would do it right the first time, with an air of lightness! You get it? That's just who Yuki is!" Um, I guess that I did understand it. A small bit.

I felt guilty that day for even thinking about comparing Nagato to that of a puppet controlled by someone else's actions.

Then again, aren't four people in this room exactly that?

--

Hmph. Now is no time to be reflecting on such silly things right now.

Nagato…

A marionette, eh?

Well, Nagato is just… simply Nagato. She is… the presence that everyone realizes but never leaves behind.

She's the silent marionette of the puppet show, I suppose you would say. She isn't forgotten because of her silence. Then again, this doll can take the spotlight with a long speech made of important information that everyone has to hear, when it's needed. But she is also the puppet who does not need retuning or maintenance.

Why does anyone need to heed attention to the light puppet that's simply dragged across the stage day by day?

The poor person puppeteering this puppet must get bored.

…

And it seems like this Nagato-marionette of my imagination has been performing the same show over and over, being dragged across the stage continuously without repairs or restitching until there's nothing but threads of the stringed, floating doll left.

Nagato…

With this odd puppet scenario I've laid out, I can grasp your feelings, but barely. Loop after loop after loop. You must be… tired. Exhausted.

I don't think that even she would be able to handle such a workload of watching us over and over for centuries.

I can't let it happen again.

--

"He—"

"Kyon!"

As I expected, it's Haruhi… How did she even know I'm on the other line if she didn't let me take a breath?

--

**A/N:** Hm… I put a lot of thought into writing this metaphor-thing... sort of. I hope it wasn't stupid. Um, of course Yuki does many things for the SOS Brigade. The entire story behind this is fictional/not in the novels/anime/anywhere.

On to Yuki's chapter next.


	4. Yuki

**Author's notes: **Oh, boy. Welcome back to "Endless". Apparently you still want to read my writing. I'm joking, of course. This, upon responses, is Yuki's chapter. Bear with me, because this is Yuki's POV and I suck at writing from perspective, which is why it was difficult for me to start the idea on this story, LOL.

--

**Chapter 5**

_12:35PM. _Nagato was already holding her phone.

_Rii— Click._

"…"

"Yuki! …"

….

_Click._

Suzumiya Haruhi declared August 17th to be the start of the SOS Brigade's summer vacation.

The data interface was already wearing her swimsuit underneath. She then left in her familiar North High school uniform with her bag and made her way to the plaza. Many on-goers looked past her presence and paid no attention to the silent girl that stood in the same spot obediently for 15 minutes before the next member showed up.

_Koizumi Itsuki._

And sure enough, a tall teenager came around the corner.

Itsuki, for some reason feeling the need to do so, greeted her with the usual cheer in his voice. "Good afternoon, Nagato-san."

She simply nodded.

He leaned against a pole and crossed his arms. Haruhi soon appeared after, waving wildly. "Yuki! Koizumi-kun!"

_One o'clock PM._

While waiting for two others to show, Yuki focused on another street corner, not moving a muscle. Mikuru Asahina soon turned this corner and met waved politely to Haruhi.

In a few minutes, Haruhi started (what some would call) growling. "Stupid Kyon. Hurry up!"

"_Shouldn't I punish---_

--him, Mikuru-chan?"

Mikuru made sounds of uncertainty. "Eh, well, I think that's… harsh, Suzumiya-san…"

Itsuki smiled, more sincerely than he usually would, at this scene.

And Yuki stood still in her spot near the bottom steps while the others seemed to have gathered together. They still, however, kept note of her presence.

She was never forgotten or ignored by the brigade. It was actually quite the contrary. Yuki was a great deal of a part of their group, perhaps even in Haruhi's eyes. Without looking, they could depend on her to sit silently, coming along during adventures.

Though it seemed that no one had been paying enough attention to her all these to times to notice the dulling glaze that had begun to run through her eyes.

--

"So, may I take your orders?"

"Hm…" Mikuru slightly hummed and thought carefully.

Yuki's order was waiting at the tip of her tongue.

"One regular cola!" Haruhi decleared.

"Hm… I suppose one of yourfine decaffeinated coffees, please." Kyon winced at this senseless order.

"Just one cola, please, miss."

There was a pause while Mikuru was still being indecisive. Yuki held her breath until the girl finally ordered.

"Um… one 'vanilla-orange-soda malt', please_."_ The waitress nodded and flashed a smile.

"And, you ma'a…?"

"Ice cream float." Everyone at the table suddenly turned to her. The waitress was slightly taken aback, as Yuki's words overtook her own while she was finishing the statement.

"Ah…m-miss." the silent one's golden orbs only met the table she sat in front of.

"Ahem… Yes, sure. Your orders will be out soon! Thank… you." She walked away. Attention was called back to Haruhi when she pulled out a piece of paper. Yuki's lids dipped a few millimeters lower as her eyes followed a pen's path.

"What's that?" Kyon sounded more irritated than curious.

Just a few minutes later when Haruhi was finishing up her writing, a new young lady in formal attire suddenly approached the table with a tray.

"Your orders, ladies and gentlemen. One, oh, no two colas! A coffee, one malt, and one ice cream float." The girl merrily said while she passed out the drinks. "Thank you!" And she turned off on her heel.

_Variation. _This was a different employee who delivered drinks from the last time the group was here.

Yuki placed her lips on the straw and took a taste.

_Sweeter._

Sitting at the end of the table, she began to sip. Kyon took a few glances at her drinking the green soda throughout Haruhi's speaking and eventually started to notice that liquid stopped running through the straw at all.

--

… "What am I doing?" Kyon rubbed his temples and suddenly ran after Nagato.

"Hey, Nagato!" she lazily stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, revealing eyes that shone dully in the sunset.

"…"

"Um… How are you? You feeling all right?" the boy asked awkwardly.

"I am fine."

…

_Is that all?_ Why would she ask a question that she already knew the answer to?

"… Haha, o...kay then…" For that day, the SOS Brigade dismantled—until tomorrow.

--

"This mask."

"Ok ma'am! 800 yen!" she awaited Kyon's voice to call out offering to pay. He hesitated and kept his mouth shut with regret.

…

"Yuki, what's up with that mask?" a blue robot covered her face.

"… I bought it."

Oddly, not Mikuru, Kyon, or Itsuki has a strange déjà vu feeling running through them with that sentence.

--

_Riing._

_Click. _They found out about the loop, then.

"Nagato-san? Good evening. Excuse me for calling so late like this."

"… No problem."

"It seems that Asahina-san and I have found ourselves in a situation. It is that she can't contact the future. I have an explanation, but I thought we should consult you."

It was time for the realization.

"You are correct."

Then, Itsuki's tone of voice slightly changed, as if in curiosity. "..We're 'looping', correct, Nagato-san?"

"Correct. This loop has until August 31st. Reset begins on August 17th."

"Why do you know this, Nagato-san?" another familiar explanation for her to repeat.

"I have observed this many times. Suzumiya Haruhi finds summer unfit; she continues to reset fourteen days and repeat summer activities."

More words were exchanged between them and the meeting was set in front of the station.

Yuki quickly looked in a mirror for a moment and noted something in her face. It was… an anomaly. She was a Data Entity, but her face was different. Nothing registered through her thought process of how long this could have been going on. But the non-human only glanced and couldn't recognize this "object" or what it was that rested on her complexion. She wasn't "stumped", per say, but she could barely understand or recognize something that churned in her body when she saw this reflection.

What is it?

Time soon escaped from this small distraction and Yuki went back to her duties. This analyzation only took 5 seconds, and she left her empty apartment.

… perhaps what she failed to conclude was that she recognized these "facial anomalies" from the expressions observed from the SOS Brigade. But why?

---

**A/N: **Um… that was it. That last paragraph was either complete crappy bull, or really good. I'm kind of torn. Hope I portrayed her boredom, at least a little bit. I'll probably rewrite Haruhi's chapter and big Mikuru's chapter. Blah.

So next, is Mikuru's chapter. But you learn more from her POV and… stuff. Leave a review.


End file.
